


今天谁的醋坛翻了

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui





	1. 有你的情书哦（上）

校草和学生会长是好朋友，大概是学院里最令人惊讶的事之一。

谁都知道校草的性格是出了名的好，又会跳舞，又是学院里数一数二的运动健将，想给他递情书的小姑娘能从他的教室外，排到校门口。

然而学生会长就不一样了，大概是因为本身是辩手的关系，会长说起话来毒舌得很，三言两语就能叫人无地自容，从此再也不敢犯类似的错误。

不过也有很多人说，会长只是比较严格啊，其实人很好的，臭脸也只是因为有些怕生，如果是对着熟悉的人，他是不会这么凶的。

比如呢？

比如他面对校草的时候。

你看，这不是又绕回原来的问题了吗？所以，校草究竟是为什么愿意和会长做朋友呢，还是铁哥们，不论何时何地都走在一起的那种。

这就不知道了……不过，还好亲切的校草和会长是朋友，不然想给一天中有十个小时都冷着脸的会长递情书，可真是痴心妄想了。

是吗？可是我明明看到，写着“给会长”的情书躺在垃圾箱里……果然会长的性格还是很差吧？

虽然差或是好，这些评价在学生会长自己看来，都是无关紧要的。

“你说，那些通过你给我递情书的女孩，能想到你是这样的人吗？”

张颜齐似笑非笑地看着姚琛，他们的阳光校草，体育男神，他的，男朋友。

“我是怎样的人？”

姚琛将张颜齐推到床上，眼中浮现一丝勾人的意味。

他不久前刚面带笑意接过女孩给张颜齐的情书，保证着肯定会转交到张颜齐的手上，可等女孩道着谢离开，他就迅速冷下了脸，随手将情书扔进了不远处的垃圾桶里。

以他的名声，是不会有人怀疑到他的头上的，虽然他的男朋友要因此蒙受一点非议，可这也刚好可以帮他多排除一些狂蜂浪蝶，不是吗？

他的小算盘拨得叮当响，而张颜齐对他这样的行为，也就只是报以一笑罢了。他不在乎这种小事，女孩们怎么看他也无所谓，反正自己也不会和她们谈恋爱。

倒是吃醋的姚琛，在他看来非常地可爱。

有什么比吃醋更能体现出恋人对自己的在意吗？肯定是有的，但张颜齐就是更喜欢看姚琛吃醋的样子。

他伸手抚上姚琛的腰侧，每次姚琛吃醋了就会变得又粘人又主动，就像现在，他正跨坐在自己的身上，圆翘的小屁股暗示性地蹭自己的胯下。

“当然是，又爱吃醋，又色情咯。”

姚琛的嘴角勾起一抹笑意，他从不否认他是个爱吃醋的人，但这并不是因为他天生善妒，而是因为，这种行为不过是两人间不需言说的情趣罢了。

恋人尺寸夸张的阴茎已经被姚琛蹭得硬起，耸在他的会阴处，但他不急着做，他还在吃醋呢，一切都要按着他的节奏来才行。

张颜齐双手垫在脑后，好整以暇地等着姚琛行动，他的校草在床上总是甜腻又柔软，偶尔强硬起来，也是别有一番风味。

那张被女孩们恋慕的温柔脸蛋逐渐靠近，张颜齐顺势张开嘴迎接姚琛的舌头，嘴唇重叠间吮出响亮的“啾啾”声。

“嗯……”

一边接吻，姚琛还一边扭转着腰肢和张颜齐的下体磨蹭，喉咙间溢出舒服的轻哼。他总是说着体贴的话的嘴巴，现在只为一个人敞开，软糯的嗓音也只为他发出猫一样的呻吟。

张颜齐一直都知道，他的校草可不是什么大众情人，他只是有足够吸引力罢了，本身对过分的好人缘毫无兴趣，甚至有点疲于招架。因此，私下里的时候，他也就更喜欢对自己撒娇，把任性娇憨的那一面只留给自己。

就比如说接吻，姚琛最喜欢的就是接吻，不管是被张颜齐搂在怀里，微微仰起头，攀附着张颜齐的肩颈去吻他弯弯的猫咪唇；还是由他来捧着张颜齐棱角分明的脸，闭上眼睛吻上去，他都喜欢，这个时候他是完全放松的。

虽然嘴巴里算是他的弱点之一，只要吻得激烈一点，他就会软着腰失去力气，食髓知味的身体内部泛起潮湿的痒意。

“唔嗯……”

姚琛悄悄缩了下身子，歪着头调整姿势，隐藏自己情动的反应。他的舌头还和张颜齐的交缠着，粉红色的两片软肉湿哒哒地舔来舔去，每一粒舌苔都能尝到对方的味道，感受对方的热意。

眼见着意识都要坠落了，姚琛马上强行分开了缠吻在一起的唇舌，他差点就要融化在张颜齐怀里了，衣服都叫他揉皱了，再晚一点估计就要被脱下来，这可不行——就算是脱衣服，今天也全都要由自己主导。

红舌一卷，纠缠的银丝就断在了他的嘴里，姚琛微笑着撑起身，重新拉开两人间的距离。

他解着张颜齐衬衣的扣子，笑得很妩媚，这让张颜齐挑挑眉向上挺了挺腰，把姚琛顶出一声婉转的颤音。

真可爱。张颜齐这么想着。他有时笃信姚琛上辈子一定是自己的肋骨，不然，这辈子自己怎么会为他燃烧全部的欲念呢？他为姚琛写过很多歌词，但每次发现了姚琛新的可爱之处，就仍觉不足。

他曾经在夜场商演结束后拉着姚琛的手回家，在路灯下对姚琛说，不论何时何地，我都愿意拥抱你。

那么你呢，姚琛？

他的恋人，或者还可以说，他的女人，那是他们在床第间的荤话，但姚琛从不觉得反感。他的女人对他微笑，说着我也是，因为我是你的肋骨。

是的，他都懂的，他们的灵魂总是能迈向同一步调，达到无人能及的一致。那一晚的欲念就在那一刻点燃了，所以自然而然地，他们就在昏暗的路灯下做了。

四下无人的长街只有犬吠声偶尔从远处飘来，被隔绝在路灯投下的光晕之外，在光笼罩着的范围里，只有他们两人。

交合声，喘息声，说的荤话，轻声的甜笑，都是只属于他们两个人的，因此在那个时候，张颜齐诡异的rapper神经感受到了前所未有的幸福。

今天也是一样的吧，张颜齐脑中飞扬着无数的灵感，吃醋的姚琛令他的大脑被多巴胺填满，他相信这次做爱后他又能为可爱的恋人写下一首歌。

无关乎优越感，他们愿意维持着这样的情趣。他们今天能像傻瓜情侣一样把无聊当好玩，明天就能变成把关心当饭吃的老夫老妻，谁能说得准他们的行动模式呢。

就好像现在他甚至想压着姚琛像野兽一样交媾，可姚琛想要主导，他就只能放任他玩些磨人的前戏。


	2. 有你的情书哦（中）

柔软的指腹在胸腹上抚触，张颜齐眯着眼扣着姚琛的腰，将他的屁股向下按，仍藏在裤子里的巨物就和校草最敏感的部位压在了一起。

游走中的手指开始变得颤抖，但手指的主人并没有制止张颜齐的动作——他正在聚精会神地“主导”着这场性爱，哪有工夫去管作乱的家伙呢？

姚琛描摹着张颜齐胸膛上的玫瑰纹身，脸上浮现着迷的神情。他的恋人是个rapper，而他知道这件事的时间点，比张颜齐认识他要更早。

夜场的灯光昏惑又炫目，在battle到兴起时，rapper一把拉开卫衣的拉链，露出精实的上身，于是整个场子顿时就陷入了沸腾。姚琛在台下仰望着那个表情戏谑的rapper，一时之间竟然在他身上感受到了一股狂劲。

他的眼睛一眨不眨，盯着那个人是如何气势汹汹地压制住对手，又是如何在对手败阵后收起外露的狂气，礼貌地点头示意，只觉得看台下忽然间似乎只剩下了自己一个人。

他无法融入欢腾的人群，因为在玫瑰和“事在人为”撞进眼中时，他看Yoroll的眼神就不再是单纯的欣赏了。

你说，人类有多有趣，明明是关注了大半年的地下rapper，怎么突然间因为那么简单的一个画面，就变成了自己爱慕的对象呢？

姚琛至今都觉得发生在自己身上的转变奇妙极了，但他从来不会质疑这份转变的合理性。因为，那晚那个卫衣飞扬，眼中闪烁着光的rapper一直印在他的心里，而他对张颜齐身上两个纹身的痴迷，也几乎到达了恋物的程度。

嫣红的舌尖顺着墨字缓缓滑下去，他没有一笔一划地跟着书写，只是绕着每个字画着圈，再在字尾轻轻地点一下，向纹身的主人传达出矜持的爱意。

最后一个字的位置已经接近肚脐，离裤子边缘只有一指之隔，姚琛拉着那道布料，歪着头向上看去。他微微上翘的眼尾透着股红，情动的神色令张颜齐的鼠蹊部不可控地跳动。

就算隔着裤子，他也已经能感受到姚琛手心的温度和微湿的气息了，那么姚琛什么时候才愿意和他熟悉的大家伙打个照面呢？要等到裤子都被后穴流出的水浸湿，发情到迷迷糊糊，连吃醋都忘记吗？

好在，校草并没有做出这样的傻事。

“好大……”

姚琛盯着一扒开内裤边缘就迫不及待弹出来的大家伙，一时间有点错不开眼珠，空虚的身体里好像也变得更潮湿了些。

“快要和我的手一样长了呢……”

他一手握住早就把他的身子破开几百次的粗大肉棍，一手在旁边比划丈量着，越是观察，身心就越发饥渴。

“想要吗？”

低沉的嗓音飘进姚琛的耳里，他下意识咽了口口水，但是很快就绕开这个问题，给出了不同的回复。

“应该是由我来问你哦。”

姚琛按揉几下硬邦邦的茎身，撑起头慢慢让嘴唇靠近吐露着前液的龟头。他的神情显得十分有余，虽然眼角的薄红让他看起来不是那么的有气势。

“你，想不想要呢？”

他丰润的下唇先贴上了马眼的边缘，上唇随后抿了上去，带着腥味的前液被吮进嘴里，熟悉的味道滚入食道时，姚琛向内夹了一下双腿。

他忽然有些矛盾，不知该不该继续这样的行为，很显然，吃醋令他比平时更想快些把这个硬物纳进身体里，而他如此拖延时间，似乎是在折磨自己。

可是，他还在吃醋呢，他要让张颜齐知道，这个东西只能放进他的身子里，他才不会把张颜齐和这个大家伙让给别人。

“我想要啊，想要得不得了。”

张颜齐伸手去揉姚琛柔软的头发，顺着滑溜溜的发丝滑到他的耳边，抚弄耳骨上的耳洞，在姚琛轻颤着瑟缩肩膀时，转而捏了下他的耳垂，就放下了手。

“校草大人愿意给我吗？”

愿意吗？这个问题并不是很重要，因为姚琛要对张颜齐宣誓主权，那他就一定会给他一个黏糊糊的口交。虽然在张颜齐看来，这对姚琛来说，并不是一笔很划算的买卖。

他的校草嘴巴里太敏感了，不管是上面的嘴还是下面的嘴，其实都是校草最大的弱点。

“哼……这个家伙第一次时可害惨我了。”

姚琛嘟起嘴，他忽然想起第一次给张颜齐口交时，他被噎得有多惨。他心下有些不满，因为那次自己明明难受得都哭了，下半身却泄得一塌糊涂。

“现在你已经很熟练了，不是吗？”

张颜齐挺动阴茎去碰姚琛的唇，他想要快点享受校草熟练的口交，也想快点熟练地干校草嘴巴和喉咙里的敏感点。

他的催促很快就起效了，姚琛把鬓角的发丝抿到耳后，尽量将嘴张得大些，把张颜齐的阴茎套了进去，他总是下意识地答应恋人的要求，尤其是在已经被性欲熏蒸了大脑的时候。

姚琛转着脑袋调整含入的深度，让龟头慢慢探进自己的喉咙，他很顺利地没有让阴茎压迫到会刺激干呕感的区域，但在茎身插入到他能忍受的最大程度时，他还是眨巴眨巴眼，红了眼眶。

生理性泪水在姚琛的眼睛里打转，他动动舌头，舌苔上沾染了性液的味道，吮吸着的口腔和紧贴的嘴唇都感受到了阴茎的搏动。

“唔……”

他埋头在张颜齐的胯间，性器深深地顶入喉管，喉管一缩一缩的，窄小的地方吸得张颜齐忍不住按住了姚琛的后脑，他很克制地没有向上挺腰，但姚琛还是发出了小动物一样的呻吟。

潮湿的鼻吸间飘着躁动的雄性气味，姚琛绷着喉咙上下吞吐，身子却渐渐颤抖起来。他的嘴唇裹紧性器，被粗硕的茎身磨得有点麻，“咕啾咕啾”动着的口腔黏膜也因为激烈的摩擦分泌出更多口水。

来不及吞咽的唾液被阴茎插入拔出的动作带出口腔，有些滴落了下去，有些随着口交涂抹在了性器上，喉管也被前液濡湿，这下姚琛的嘴巴里哪里都是湿湿的了，他吞吐的动作也更顺畅了些。

“唔、唔……”

软舌舔弄阴茎的速度渐渐变慢，姚琛因为疲累轻轻呻吟起来，这在张颜齐听来实在是非常煽情。

“姚……”

姚琛听到张颜齐叫他，下意识上挑着眼睛看向张颜齐，嘴巴还一直乖巧地做着活塞运动，殊不知这副样子色情到张颜齐在心里骂了脏。

膨胀的性器为这幅画面跳动，姚琛被捅到喉管，忍不住缩起喉咙小小地咳嗽了两下。他的神情渐渐地有些迷离，他又在口交时得到快感了，不管是生理上的还是心理上的。

心理上的满足感让他总是想要用紧窄的喉咙挑逗张颜齐的龟头，可是持续受到侵犯的那一段喉管没多久就被快感淹没了，这会令他失去口交的力气。

那么，只是摩擦口腔也很舒服。姚琛让龟头抽离自己的喉咙，顶着敏感的上颚摩擦几下，于是两人都爽到喟叹。

“嗯……”

不够平滑的上颚显然很让大家伙受用，嘴巴里变浓重的雄性味道这样告诉姚琛，那他没道理不去做让两人都舒服的事。

姚琛舔弄起龟头下面的冠状沟，吸吮龟头顶端的马眼，舌头翻动着卷起，马眼里渗出的液体就让他舔得干干净净。

“唔……”

感受到张颜齐揉捏他的后颈，姚琛就把粗大阴茎重新插回了喉咙里，努力摆动头部，几乎把阴茎含到底。

在张颜齐低沉的喘息声中，大家伙直直顶入姚琛的喉咙深处，猛地跳动两下。大量又浓又热的精液灌进喉咙里，姚琛扭动着身躯震颤，上面吞下白浆，下面也在呻吟中射出精来。

性器拔出口腔时拖出一道黏腻的水声，姚琛红着脸擦掉嘴边乱七八糟的液体，还是无法改变他淫糜的现状。

他被张颜齐拉着胳膊趴回他身上，已经饥渴到发颤的屁股被恋人骨节分明的大手揉掐，细细碎碎的柔软呻吟就从他嘴里掉了出来。

他的裤子已经湿了，张颜齐肯定发现了。姚琛缩在张颜齐的肩头，羞臊到不愿意说话。可是他没有忘记，这次的主导权应该由他来掌控。


	3. 有你的情书哦（下）

“你、别揉了……”

姚琛叫张颜齐揉得口水都要流出来，软塌塌地趴在他身上喘息。如果还想掌握主导权，姚琛就必须要从张颜齐的掌心中挣脱出来，哪怕他已经浑身发软到使不上力。

“为什么？校草的裤子都湿透了，我只是在帮你啊。”

张颜齐语气轻松，罩在裤子外面的大手也顺势往裤子里面钻，去挑湿哒哒的内裤。

“校草怎么这么能出水，一层内裤都吸不完。”

“嗯…啊啊……”

姚琛缩在张颜齐怀里闷叫，恋人长长的手指横着勾起了内裤的上部往上提，下方的布料就紧紧地绷在穴口上，左右磨擦得肉穴又流出几股透明的汁水。

“你还…你还说……明明都是你的错……”

“哦？”

张颜齐向上挺腰，又半勃起来的粗大阴茎顶着姚琛的肚子撞两下，这下姚琛不光是叫，叫声里还掺了一点哭腔。他可怜巴巴地缩了一下屁股，仰着头找坏会长讨亲嘴，显然是馋哭的。

舌头黏糊糊地纠缠一番，姚琛才甜甜地喘了一声，从张颜齐的吻技中撤离。他从张颜齐身上滑下来，侧身枕在他的肩窝上，伸手去撸恋人大得离谱的阴茎。

虽然高挺的鼻子和突出的喉结，都注定了张颜齐会拥有很可观的尺寸，可是大到把肚子深处都捅开的程度，还是让姚琛又爱又恨。

“都怪你这么大啊……”

姚琛想起刚交往的那段时间，每次做爱都要润滑好久，张颜齐会让他出水出到他以为整张床都要被自己的淫水浸透了，才肯插进来，久而久之，姚琛的身体就变成了很能出水的类型。

“校草的意思是……”

“呀啊……”

“你是为了我，才变得这么好色的吗？”

张颜齐活动着插入姚琛肉穴的手指，翻搅湿漉漉的肠肉，按着藏在肉道间的敏感点用力。

他分明就是在明知故问，姚琛以前嫩得就像个小羊羔，要不是被他变态的尺寸日得三魂找不到七魄，不得不多出些水来润滑，怎么也不可能变成现在这样，这么容易湿。

修长手指把肉穴搅得天翻地覆，淫水顺着涌出来沾了张颜齐满手，他把两根手指反向撑开，受欺负的穴肉就被迫跟着分开，被外面的空气吹得直颤，他再把手指并拢，穴肉就又“啪嗒啪嗒”的撞在一起，湿淋淋地去吮这两根坏家伙。

“校草湿过头了，我的手指都要被泡皱了。”

他扁扁嘴抱怨，像是真的很不满似的，插在姚琛后穴里的手指也乱动起来，压着姚琛的敏感点往外抽。

可姚琛拿不讲道理的张颜齐毫无办法，他早就没有撸动粗大阴茎的余裕，从后穴被手指翻搅开始，他就已经蜷缩着手缩在张颜齐的臂弯里，可怜兮兮地捂着自己的脸。

什么吃醋，主动权，他大概早已忘到了九霄云外，可是张颜齐却没忘。

“校草不是还在吃醋吗？到你消气前我都会老老实实不乱动的。”

张颜齐说得好听，把早就已经乱动个够的手指抽出来，再把姚琛的裤子拉上去，就当作自己什么都没做过。他拍拍姚琛的屁股催促他，几乎快要被他指奸到高潮的姚琛就不得不把神魂拉回来，软趴趴地被他推起来坐回他的大腿上。

“裤子已经这么湿了，不脱掉吗？”

姚琛的骨盆中还滚动着情潮，潮汐般拍打在他的小腹里，他捂着肚子舔舔嘴巴，脸上也蒸得红润。

他知道张颜齐是想让自己脱裤子给他看，他觉得这样很亏，可是张颜齐的阴茎就近在手边，在他的小腹前随着呼吸轻微晃动，他实在是没有拒绝的余地了。

情潮已经把他肚子里的计算都卷走，空荡荡的腹内，需要足够有分量的东西来填满。

“下次…下次一定要叫你好看……”

姚琛盯着张颜齐的眼睛“放狠话”，脸上摆着不高兴的表情，鼻梁皱皱的，嘴巴也向上嘟着。张颜齐喜欢他这样的表情，尤其是从这样的角度看过去。

他比姚琛高，所以总是只能从上往下的视角看他，那种男友视角看过去，姚琛的小脸只有巴掌大一个。

姚琛也知道自己那个角度好看，所以情侣合照时，他总是要让张颜齐举着镜头，自己在旁边歪着小脑袋，好显得他又漂亮又可爱。

好看的角度看多了，现在躺在下面往上看，就觉得姚琛埋怨的表情格外生动，像个气鼓鼓的小仓鼠。

张颜齐被自己的想象逗得笑起来，笑声惊动已经开始脱裤子的仓鼠校草。姚琛握着裤腰的手一顿，他向恋人投去困惑的眼神，却见对方的眼睛正黏在他露出来的圆润胯骨上转啊转，哪里还有什么笑过的痕迹。

真坏。

姚琛轻哼一声，就算不知道张颜齐具体在想什么，他也清楚这人肯定又在打趣他了，如果问的话，这个巧舌如簧的家伙就会递给自己一箩筐的骚话，叫他接都接不了茬。

他翻了个白眼接着脱裤子，把裤裆已经湿了的外裤褪下来，修长又结实的漂亮双腿就露了出来，白花花的晃着张颜齐的眼，让他回忆起这双腿纠缠在自己腰上的触感。

姚琛的腿从正面看又细又长，看侧面却能发现他的大腿其实很丰腴。每当姚琛尖叫着要泄身时，这双腿都会夹紧张颜齐的腰，而张颜齐很喜欢这份肉感带来的压力，他觉得这比完全的细腿要性感很多。

轮到内裤时，姚琛红着脸犹豫起来。他真的出了太多水了，吸水的布料已经完全被浸湿，如果脱下来的话，应该会挂在他指间沉甸甸地垂坠着，扔到地上去，恐怕都要响起很清晰的声音。

看出他的迟疑，张颜齐状似无所谓地撸了两下自己尺寸夸张的阴茎，喉咙间还响起舒服的轻哼，活像只发出“咕噜咕噜”声的大猫。

姚琛咽了口口水，他真的太想和张颜齐做爱了，无可奈何，他只好动作尽量轻地把内裤脱下。

内裤从他的胯上挑起，顺着他精巧的臀线滑下，露出人鱼线继续延展下去的部分，微卷的毛发，不知羞的已经冒水的性器，和因为动作一闪而过的潮湿穴口。

不堪重负的布料还是在脱下的过程中滴落了几滴淫水，落在张颜齐的小腹上，微凉的液体令大猫将眼睛眯成了危险的弧度。

姚琛的下体已经一丝不挂地呈现在他的眼前，受他的视线奸淫。

抚慰阴茎的大手被明显小了一圈的手掌代替，张颜齐放任姚琛握着他的阴茎，跪立着慢慢朝下坐。穴口被姚琛的另一只手扒着臀瓣拉开，在离插进去就剩一点距离时，一小股淫水率先滴了出来，吻在蛋大的龟头上。

张颜齐“啧”了一声，手往前一探揉了下姚琛的马眼，还想调整速度的姚琛立刻就没了力气，腰胯一软就叫阴茎嚯地一下全部插了进去。

“啊——”

姚琛仰着头尖叫，性器抖颤着喷出精液。硕大的龟头一路刮过他紧窄的肠管，重重地撞进他的肚子里，他还来不及反应发生了什么，就被高潮冲坏了脑袋，只会伸着舌头喘息，嘴巴里无意义地嗫嚅着“丢了……好舒服……”之类的话。

他分不出神智去追究张颜齐怎么不守承诺，明明说好了不乱动的。

事实上，直到张颜齐把溅到手上的精液抹在他的小腹上，并按压他那块平坦紧实，此刻却像女性高潮一样正不规律地抽搐的皮肤，让里面爽惨了的肠管和阴茎充分接触时，姚琛都还没有把他所有的神魂都聚回来。

太舒服了……要死了……

姚琛软乎乎地呻吟着，像溺水的人一样颤抖着呼吸。肚子里面太热了，他切实地感受到张颜齐的存在，挤在肠道间的阴茎搏动着，透露出要把他弄坏的欲望。

为什么这么喜欢欺负我呢……

姚琛眯着眼睛笑了，唇边弯起的弧度染着侵蚀注视者理智的色气。

“校草消气了吗？我可以动了吗？”

处于下位的人揉捏着姚琛的屁股，粗大阴茎顶着他肉穴里舒服的地方摩擦。肚子里被磨得都酸了，姚琛细声细气地叫着，扯扯张颜齐的衬衣袖子，湿漉漉的眼中写着什么已经不言而喻。

视角调转时，姚琛在激烈地撞击中眯起眼，被张颜齐幽深的瞳孔吞噬，迷失掉自我前，恋人直白的爱语给他微酸的心情涂满了糖霜。

对谁都严厉的恋人只喜欢欺负我。

因为他只喜欢我呀。


	4. 你被表白咯（上）

“学长，那个……”

活动教室的门虚掩着，张颜齐倚靠在教室门外的墙上，正等待着教室里那场注定以悲剧收尾的告白戏码完结。

“我……”

这都是这个月第几个了。学生会长叼着棒棒糖，眯着眼睛在脑海中点着数。

“我，喜、喜欢……”

舌头垫一下扫过牙床，棒棒糖的柄从左边换到右边，张颜齐仰头倒数，距离这个学妹成功喊出表白还有两秒……

“我喜欢你！”

而距离姚琛想也不想就拒绝掉她，也就只剩一秒。

“谢谢你，但是很抱歉，我不能接受。”

张颜齐不用看也知道，他的校草此刻脸上正挂着多温柔多有礼貌的笑容，用学妹的话来说，就是像“三月的春风，六月的雨”。可谁能知道，他最擅长的事情之一，就是用这样温柔有礼貌的模样，拒绝掉所有表白者的心意呢。

大概是没有想到会被一秒拒绝，学妹一时之间愣住了，那么温柔的校草，竟然不假思索地就对她说了“不”，意识到这件事，女孩的眼中立刻就盈满了泪水。

身体擅自动了起来，在哭出声之前，她磕绊着迈出两步，从背后抱住了转身打算离开的人，在感受到校草的体温时，泪水滴滴答答地掉落下来。

“学长……”

衣裳背后被眼泪打湿，姚琛轻微打了个冷战，脸上的表情有瞬间的扭曲。陌生人擅自的肢体接触令姚琛感到反胃，鸡皮疙瘩都爬上了手臂，他咬牙攥紧了拳，差点就绷不住要爆发。

“砰！”

教室门猛地撞在墙上发出剧烈的声响，学妹尖叫着松开了手跳开，惊魂未定地看向门口，发现闯入者是一向以臭脸著称的学生会长，而那人正一脸阴沉地盯着她。

“学生会要占用这间教室，无关人等请尽快离开。”

混着冰碴一样的冷漠语气毫不留情，最终将心灵受伤的学妹驱赶了出去，但留在教室中的两人，却都没有向那捂着脸跑走的单薄身影投去一丝同情的目光。

学生会长和校草静立着对望，直到姚琛对面如寒冰的张颜齐露出一个微笑，臭脸会长才抽手关上门，朝他走来。

“校草原来喜欢这样的吗？”

张颜齐学着学妹的样子从背后搂住姚琛，轻柔的语调无害极了，说出来的话却明显违背了姚琛本来的意思。

“黑长直看起来就很温柔，也很会撒娇呢。”

说话的时候，棒棒糖在嘴里和牙齿摩擦，“咯哒咯哒”的轻微声响钻进姚琛的耳中，校草眨眨眼，重心后移靠进张颜齐的怀里，那声音就变得更明显了些。

怀抱的温度令刚才和陌生人接触的不悦烟消云散，姚琛为此而雀跃，尽管他知道，他接下来肯定不会好过。

“可惜我就不是这么温柔可爱的类型了。”

尖锐的虎牙硌在皮层上，隔着薄薄一层衣服使得这次啃咬的痛感大打折扣，但仍起到了疼痛以外的作用。从肩头腾起的细微而密集的火焰逐渐烧进脑海里，姚琛被咬到发颤，在性事中格外活跃的几个器官因此而湿润起来。

我是不是有点变态呢？在成为学生会长的恋人后，姚琛经常这么想。

恋爱时的种种经历总让他的大脑和身体产生些不该有的反应，比如现在，因为这阵轻微的痛感，他的脑神经又在不听话地分泌起过量的多巴胺，这让他感到舒服，让他在陶醉中困惑，自己是否有一定程度的恋痛癖。

但其实并不是的。姚琛默默地反驳自己，他喜欢的只是张颜齐带给他的种种感受。不论是平日里自己可以对他撒娇耍赖的放松感，还是做爱时狠狠鞭笞他的疼痛，他都无可救药地喜欢着，并且想要更多更多。

啃咬所包含的惩罚意味也令姚琛快乐，他在拉扯中被迫变换体势，被压着蹲下去脸正对着张颜齐的胯下，也完全不会生气和反感，反而会一边想着要好好安抚他的会长男友，一边自觉地解开他的皮带。

双手撑在张颜齐的大腿上，姚琛张开嘴巴，用牙齿完成解开外裤的最后一步，不够流畅的拉链声配合着他上挑的视线，使封闭教室内的气氛变得更加暧昧。

被撑得满满的内裤暴露出来，校草凑过去，隔着内裤亲了一口那鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。他仰起小小的脸，对上张颜齐幽深的视线，在那人吮舔棒棒糖的性暗示中咬上了内裤的边缘。

属于他的大号“棒棒糖”一点点翘了出来，顺着滑溜溜的鼻梁抵上了额头，额发也被顶了起来，姚琛嗅着熟悉的雄性气息，后腰发酥的同时，神情也软塌下去。

我喜欢这个味道。姚琛双手握上去，在迷乱中下了结论。

硕大的阴茎在他的手中蓬勃跳动，顶端渐渐分泌出湿液，吸引着姚琛的视线。他想快点张开嘴巴把这个大家伙吞进去，摩擦自己能感受到快感的口腔和喉咙，在口交中得到高潮，然而事实上当他真的这么做了时，强烈的性液味道却霎时让他的脑中一片空白。

“棒棒糖好吃吗？”

将歌词制作成艺术品的最后一道工序，rapper的低醇嗓音，切实地传入姚琛的脑海里，正常的语句裹挟着下流的意思，令人脸颊发红，身体发烫，不自觉地就乖乖给出了正确的答案。

“好吃……”

头发被褒奖地揉了两下，姚琛眯起眼，舌头快乐地绕着龟头转圈，舔舐泌出的性液。他柔嫩的喉部皮肤震颤着，代替他不明显的喉结说明他正在吞咽着这些液体，让它们滑过塌下的咽部，顺着食道，慢慢落入胃里。

姚琛开始觉得身体不受控制，因为他正在做些违反生理规则的事，比如让过长过粗的阴茎进入他的食道，压迫他的气管，令他的呼吸变得困难。

啊……脑袋变得昏昏沉沉的了……

姚琛的鼠蹊部不规律地蹿动，他忍不住调整着姿势，向内夹了下腿。窒息令神经变得钝感，但可能也不对，它只是破坏了思维，身体的感官反而更敏感了。

或许是遵循了能量守恒定律，吞入了一些液体的话，身体也会流失掉一些液体。姚琛乱用着早就还给了物理老师的知识，去为他羞人的生理反应开脱，可是兴奋起来的肉体却十分不给面子，涌出了完全不对等的液体量，将他的内裤打湿，于是姚琛也就自暴自弃了。

他摇晃着头部让阴茎一遍遍地捅穿他的喉咙，嘴巴包紧，“咕啾啾”地收拢外流的口水。在窒息感超过他的承受限度，呼吸有些不能维持的时候，他会让整根阴茎从喉管里抽出来，然后侧过头舔一舔沾满了液体的大家伙，用嘴唇抿着表皮轻轻拉扯，再把嘴唇和嘴角舔干净。

真的好好吃……

乱七八糟的液体都变成了美味，姚琛结束掉又一轮窒息，转而只吞吐最敏感的龟头部分，享用味道越来越浓的性液。当张颜齐按着姚琛的后脑倾泻在他的嘴里时，姚琛轻颤着闭上了眼。

阴茎将汁液都留给嘴巴后就抽了出来，张颜齐勾起姚琛的下巴，他的校草就乖巧地伸着舌头，向他展示榨取的成果。

“做得很好……”

奖励的糖果落入嘴里，姚琛睁开雾蒙蒙的双眼，任由张颜齐用棒棒糖搅拌他口中的精液，在精液充分混合了糖分后，他就将沾染上酸甜味的白浆一股股地咽了下去。


	5. 你被表白咯（下）

满口白浊吞咽下肚的时候，姚琛被张颜齐拉起来调换了位置，换成他靠着桌沿，但却是背对着张颜齐，不能像刚才一样看着恋人的脸，在情事中面对面地拥抱他。

这是想要惩罚我吗？这次好像有点严重呢。

姚琛暗暗地思索着，心中泛起一丝酸甜的滋味，与留在他口中，那搅拌他嘴巴的棒棒糖口味别无二致。

他喜欢张颜齐为他吃醋的模样，尽管在平息醋意的过程中，他可能要受点罪，但这也是情趣的一环，不是吗？

他的裤子可能比棒棒糖糖纸还要好剥，无需扭动密封的收口，只要握着裤腰垂下手臂，圆润饱满的糖球就会跳出来，轻微晃动着吸引甜食爱好者的视线。

“唔……”

已经变得细小很多的椭圆物件慢慢顶入肉穴，画着圈挑动姚琛越来越兴奋的神经，他知道那是什么，在转动间融化的糖分将他的穴内沾染上些微黏腻感，对着前列腺不依不饶的碾按则令他的大腿发着抖无法站稳。

“啊嗯……好酸……”

力气逐渐流失，姚琛选择缩进张颜齐怀里，后仰着脖子，用微热的脸颊磨蹭张颜齐的颈窝。后靠动作使糖球压着前列腺进得更深了点，溢出嘴角的口水悬垂着缓缓落到姚琛的胸口上，润泽右边尖尖挺立的一点。

好酸究竟指的是肠管被欺负的感觉，还是棒棒糖渗出的味道呢？“咕啵咕啵”涌出肉穴的糖汁和掉落在乳尖上的口水混淆了答案，而眼神迷离的校草显然已经无法给出标答。

“嗯呀……”

扣在腰上的大手包裹住微鼓的乳肉揉捏，尖端湿漉漉的凸起小粒被尤其照顾，由手指轮番拨弄，再抵着奶孔按压，压进面积明显较破处之前扩张不少的乳晕，姚琛就颤着腰软塌下去，只能靠托着他胸脯和会阴的手掌支撑。

“棒棒糖这么好吃吗？你的两张嘴都在流口水了。”

“好吃……呜……”

责难耳廓的唇齿逼迫着姚琛回答问题，颤抖的音符被大手揉碎，当乳尖被两指拉扯着揪出乳晕时，姚琛的眼泪也跟着掉了下来。

“齐齐……呜、要你的……你的最好吃……”

张颜齐把几乎已经被肉道吮干净的棒棒糖抽出来，如果面前有问答游戏专用的木琴，姚琛哭泣着给出的答案足够他赞赏地敲出一串“bingo”的音，让敲击中碎裂迸溅的糖渣来显示自己有多么愉快。

可惜这里没有小木琴，只有另一个无害的，可以奏出甜美乐曲的漂亮乐器，裹着甜腻汁水的糖球并没有机会迎来这样的终结，只能被乐师重新吃进嘴里，然后随着舌头一卷，在合拢的臼齿间压榨出最后一阵清脆响声。

虽然这声响无人在意，并且立刻被乐师手中的乐器之声掩盖了。

“哈、啊……”

姚琛抽颤着扣住了胸前的手，咬着手指忍耐着快要把他冲毁的快感，尽管他和张颜齐经常在学校里做爱，性液洒得到处都是，但这不代表他们就可以肆无忌惮了，还是要谨慎地控制住声音。

可惜，他今天似乎有些太兴奋了，不光是声音，不受控制的快感蹦跳着在他体内炸开，明明才刚被插入，他就已经快要泄了，艳情的吟哦从他紧咬的牙关间漏出飘散。

“姚……”

低音侵犯脆弱的神经，奔流在体内的快感就仿佛又增幅了，电得姚琛穴肉收缩，夹吸又涨又硬的粗大性器。

蛋大的龟头在这份窒碍中也毫不费力就顶开了姚琛的肚子深处，姚琛忍不住抓挠肚腹上的皮肤发泄快感，却没抓几下就被张颜齐拉了下去，盖在他随抽插而摇晃的性器上。

“姚，自己抓住。”

“诶……？……”

“今天没有允许，不可以射出来。”

多苛刻的要求啊，可是姚琛一向是很听话的，尤其是在这种全身心都被快感操控，整条命都拴在张颜齐身上的时候，他对张颜齐就更加乖巧顺服。

晃悠着发着颤的手指在短暂犹豫后，狠下心来圈住了性器根部，阻塞感很明显马上就传达到了脑中，姚琛吸吸鼻子叹了口气，眼泪再次充盈了眼眶。

“乖，不会很久的。”

张颜齐亲亲姚琛湿润的眼角，挺腰继续贯通比平时黏腻很多的肉穴，在插到尽头时就压着姚琛的小腹，用龟头和结肠充分的接触去换取姚琛的尖叫。

随着抽插“啪啪”溅出的汁液应该也比平时要甜很多，张颜齐舔舔嘴巴，他刚刚从棒棒糖上尝到了那股味道，带点腥味的酸甜味道，如果告诉姚琛的话，他大概会哭泣着收紧穴壁，企图通过榨出的精液来冲淡不适合他的甜蜜气息。

但怎么会不适合呢，张颜齐噬咬着姚琛的耳垂暗想。他甚至想要快点让姚琛知道他尝到了他身体里的味道，去听姚琛羞耻的泣音。

翻涌在心间的尖锐怒意早已消散，张颜齐的愉快心情和恶趣味再次浮现且暴露无遗，这都多亏了怀中人潮红的脸庞和柔软的声线，那是姚琛只会对他展露出的雌伏模样，也是他的喜爱与趣味所向。

姚琛真的很宠他。在故意夸大的描述换来以吻封缄后，张颜齐越发肯定了这一点。

他们双方的肉体与心灵都日夜累积着爱意，如果不通过对彼此的疼宠来宣泄的话，大概某天就会挣扎着冲破心口吧？

张颜齐闭上眼重重地冲进姚琛的身子，在崩溃边缘的抽泣声回响在室内中时，他的手背上也接到了两颗温热的泪珠，这让他开始反省自己是不是做得太过分了。

仗着校草宠自己就拼命欺负人家可不行，即使是吃醋也要适可而止。

“哈啊——”

肚子里被龟头狠狠凿到发痛时，圈着性器根部的手被一把拉开扣在桌子上，快感一瞬间顺着性腺传来造成了性器的喷涌，姚琛整个腹腔都麻木了，仿佛被快感击碎了神经。

“唔……唔嗯……”

软腻的呻吟声叫人心颤，于是在眼前闪烁的小星星还没消散时，姚琛就被张颜齐扭过脸来深深吻住，舌头的拍打和嘴巴的吸吮奏出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，在鼻音透露出姚琛快要失去意识之时，张颜齐终于放开了他。

“哈嗯……齐齐……”

依旧蓬勃的性器在短暂拔出翻转身体后马上又插了回去，姚琛被捅进深处卸掉了所有力气，四肢敞开着躺在了桌子上，他根本没有从突然的高潮中缓过来，再次被用力顶入只会逼出他口齿不清的求饶，和比眼泪丰沛得多的性液。

张颜齐俯身拉着姚琛的手臂环住自己的脖子，不依不饶地舔吸只能发出哭声的嘴巴，抢夺里面的口水。

他卯劲儿的撞击把桌子撞得哐哐响，产生位移挪出的地面“啪嗒啪嗒”的溅上了大量汁水，而姚琛的黑眼仁下方已经渐渐浮现白色，如果再这样下去，他大概无法清醒着返回属于他和张颜齐的家。

“呜——”

“哐哐”的声音骤停，姚琛缩着脑袋，在张颜齐的肩头压抑住哭声——其实那哭声大概比白浆在他肚子里爆开的声音还要轻微，他真的很努力在忍耐了。

作为努力的褒奖，张颜齐一点一点吻遍了他哭得红红的五官，在缓缓抽出叫他死去活来的物件后，张颜齐又俯身亲了亲他饱受折磨的肚子，才给他穿好衣服。

姚琛坐在桌子上，懵懵地等回神，看张颜齐熟练地从每个教室都有的储物柜里拿出清扫工具，把地上洒的各种液体擦干净，再开窗通风，最后给两个人都喷好香水遮掩欢爱后的气味。

气味盖住了，回家也要好好洗澡。姚琛的身上溅上了自己射的两次，肚子里还存了张颜齐射得一发，不好好洗干净可不行啊。

“这次好凶啊，你就是吃醋了对不对。”

虽然是心知肚明的答案，校草还是盯着会长的眼睛问了出来。

“是啊，我好醋的。”

看到校草又像小仓鼠一样眯着眼笑开了花，会长也弯起了薄薄的猫嘴，转身蹲下去示意要背校草回去。

这个姿势导致校草的屁股自然而然地落入了会长的掌中，因此在回家的路上，校草又化成了一摊仓鼠饼，洗澡的计划大概要再往后推迟点了吧。


End file.
